The way that I love you
by DaeikoSou
Summary: A muchos les impresionaba que Kokichi y Miu terminaran juntos, pero si se analizaba cuidadosamente, se podía decir que ambos se complementaban.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa no me pertenece.

 **Pareja:** Kokichi Ouma y Miu Iruma.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), posibles spoilers de DRV3, narración de dudosa calidad, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sexuales no tan explícitas, una que otra cursilería, entre otros.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **The way that I love you**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ya casi llegaba el horario nocturno cuando Kokichi caminaba por el pasillo, varios de sus compañeros lo vieron y pudieron notar su sonrisa traviesa, de esas que colocaban nervioso a cualquiera y te hacía preguntarte: "¿qué está planeando Ouma?" En realidad, estaba tan animado por lo que _logró_ obtener que no les dio tiempo a las personas que lo vieron, de preguntarle que hacía; aunque de haberlo hecho, les hubiera dicho cualquier tipo de mentira que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Su destino no era nada más que el laboratorio de Iruma Miu, su novia.

A muchos les sorprendía el hecho de que ambos terminaran juntos, aunque si se analizaba cuidadosamente, era demasiado obvio; porque si bien es cierto, la manera en la que se insultaban no era normal, como si fuesen a matarse entre ellos en cualquier momento, pero no es menos cierto que Miu nunca demostró que le molestase ser insultada por Kokichi, más bien, sus reacciones eran de satisfacción, como si realmente lo disfrutase; mientras que, por su parte, Kokichi era consciente de ello, y llegó a un punto de insultarla por mera diversión, porque le encantaba verla caer por él de esa manera.

Él se dio cuenta, de buenas a primeras, que le gustaba Miu, y si sus análisis sobre ella no fallaban, incluso se había dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por él, antes que ella misma. Pero no lo dijo apenas se dio cuenta, no, nada de eso. Kokichi disfrutaba del momento, y ver como Iruma tenía aquéllas confusiones sobre lo que sentía, le era divertido. A él le gustaba jugar con su débil mente, acercarse a ella y susurrarle al oído, hacerla temblar y confundir más.

Hasta que un día por fin se lo dijo.

* * *

—Iruma-chan, yo te gusto, ¿no es así? —Le preguntó Kokichi, quien habilidosamente ya se encontraba muy cerca de Miu.

—¿T-tú… gus-gustarme? —Tartamudeó Miu mientras temblaba con su mejillas totalmente rojas, justo como a Ouma le gustaba tenerla—, ¡¿c-cómo podría gustarme un enano como tú?! —Ella intentó alzar más la voz, pero seguía sonando nerviosa y poco convincente, Kokichi sonrió por eso, después de todo, era fácil para él saber que estaba mintiendo.

—Oh, ¿entonces estoy equivocado? —Kokichi simuló estar desilusionado mientras tomaba uno de los mechones del cabello rubio de Miu, provocando que la misma se estremeciera más, Ouma admiraba esa cara, esa manera en la que respiraba y en la que estaba seguro su corazón se encontraba latiendo rápidamente por la serie de emociones que _él_ la hacía sentir.

—Y-yo… —A Iruma le costaba hablar por todo lo que sentía en aquél momento. Desde molestia por ser _sometida_ por aquél enano, y que aun así le gustase tanto eso. Le costó mucho admitir o darse cuenta de que era más el deseo que se quedase a que se fuese. La manera en que jugaba con su cabello en ese momento, su sonrisa maliciosa, aquélla mirada profunda, la hacían sentir tan vulnerable. Sin embargo, ella no tenía una respuesta clara en ese preciso momento.

Al principio, Miu solía sentirse frustrada por la forma de ser de Kokichi, pero nunca tuvo nada en su contra, admitía que le gustaba ser insultada, y nadie lo hacía tan constantemente como él; y mientras más tiempo pasaba con él, más le agradaba; pero nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que realmente le gustase de una forma romántica hasta que él se lo preguntó. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que su corazón sólo palpitaba sin control cuando se trataba de él, era algo muy diferente a cuando se emocionaba por su inventos o por hacerle modificaciones a Kiibo; y el hecho de pensar que cabía la posibilidad de que ella le gustase, la llenaba de emoción.

Ella supo, en ese momento, que quería ser de Kokichi, y nada más que de él, Miu no quería a otro hombre en su vida, él de alguna forma la hacía sentir tantas cosas, siendo la primera persona que se atreve a pasar más tiempo con ella de lo normal, porque no todos podían soportar su petulancia, a Miu le gustaba como Kokichi sabía manejarla, e incluso sostener una conversación normal.

—¿Q-qué pasa si es así? —Le preguntó Iruma desviando su mirada. Tragó saliva nerviosa antes de poder preguntar: — ¿Y-yo también te gusto?

—¿Si digo que sí, me creerías? —Le respondió él muy tranquilo, soltando su mechón y mirándola fijamente. Iruma giró su mirada de nuevo hacia él, claramente sorprendida. En realidad, recordar que Kokichi era un mentiroso compulsivo la confundía, y era claramente lo que él buscaba. Lo que realmente Ouma quería era que confiase en sus acciones, no en sus palabras.

Sólo quería que confiase en su manera de quererla.

—¿Quieres descubrirlo? —Le preguntó. Iruma se estremeció un poco por sus palabras—. Porque de ahora en adelante, dependiendo de tu respuesta, estaré para ti, haré que no dudes nunca de mí. Pero te lo advierto, soy muy posesivo, y eso, no es una mentira —le dijo con una de sus sonrisas más aterradoras (aunque no la peor), que provocó que Iruma tragase saliva nerviosa nuevamente, pero seguía viéndolo con sus ojos húmedos y mejillas sonrojadas— Pero, eso no es problema para una puta masoquista como tú, ¿verdad?

Iruma no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño gemido mientras cerraba sus ojos tras esas palabras y forma en que la miraba. Kokichi sonreía, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba verla de esa manera. Miu era un ser extraño, con un ego enorme y que pedía ser alabada, pero a la final le gustaba ser pisoteada e insultada, Kokichi estaba seguro que si le pidiera lamer sus zapatos, la misma lo haría, incluso si surgiese una situación dónde ella deba convencerlo de algo, ella sería quien se ofreciera primero.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es tu respuesta? —Le dijo en una voz pausada, pero que sabía que Miu no se resistía al oírla.

—Sí, quiero ser tuya y nada más que tuya —dijo con timidez, pero sinceramente. Por mucho miedo que tuviera de terminar sufriendo verdaderamente, ella quería conocer más a Kokichi.

* * *

Quizá la manera en la que se volvieron novios no era del todo común, pero se trataba de ellos después de todo; las dos personas menos queridas del grupo, según las palabras de Ouma. Y es que nadie podía entender porque hacían lo que hacían, tampoco intentaban hacerlo. Ellos dos simplemente eran complicados y ya; la única que se atrevió a intentar conocerlo y comprenderlo fue Iruma, así como él con ella.

Su unión era algo incluso más molesto para todos, ya que cuando estaban juntos, las bromas hacia los demás, especialmente hacia Kiibo o Gonta, eran mayores. Kokichi creía que hacían el equipo perfecto para molestar a lo demás.

Y a medida su relación avanzaba, lo que sentía por ella se volvía más fuerte; pero, ¿era algo que ella notaba?

Una vez llegó al laboratorio de Miu, ni se dignó a tocar la puerta, simplemente entró.

—¡Hey, Miu! —Le saludó el líder supremo muy animado, logrando captar la atención de Iruma, quien se encontraba trabajando en su nuevo invento.

—¡Me has asustado, pequeño idiota! —Exclamó ella, quien a pesar de tratarse de su novio, seguía insultándolo. Aunque a Ouma no le importaba en lo absoluto, esa era su forma de ser y así terminó gustándole.

—Jeje —Ouma sonrió con sus dientes, después de todo, asustarla había sido uno de sus objetivos—. Te traje un regalo —Anunció sacando una caja con un listón rojo.

—¿Eh? —La expresión de Iruma cambió por completo, se sonrojó un poco y se tomó uno de sus mechones del cabello tímidamente— ¿Así que le has traído algo a tu majestuosa novia?

—Así es —afirmó—. Y me encargué de que fuese acorde a ti —En ese momento una sonrisa maliciosa se mostró en su rostro. Iruma tembló un poco, pero sin dejar de gustarle el hecho de que le trajeran un presente—. Cierra los ojos —Ordenó. Iruma no pudo evitar obedecerlo, sintiéndose un poco excitada por lo autoritario que se veía su novio. Él sacó su regalo de la caja y se lo colocó, Iruma sintió su tacto sobre su cuello, y un extraño ruido proveniente de ello—. Ya puedes abrirlos.

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos, fue a Ouma con una cadena en sus manos, la misma que estaba unida a su nuevo "collar".

—¡¿E-Eh?! —Iruma gritó sorprendida, con sus mejillas aún más rojas.

—¿No te gusta? —Le preguntó simulando tristeza— Cuando lo vi pensé en lo perfecto que era para ti… —Su cara triste parecía tan real—. Después de todo, eres mi perra, ¿no? —Su expresión cambió rápidamente a una maliciosa, Kokichi enseguida aló la cadena, aunque no usando tanta fuerza, después de todo, él no era un chico fuerte físicamente. Además, tampoco es que quería hacerle _tanto_ daño a Iruma, pero el mismo logró sentarse sobre el sillón, con Iruma sobre él, no era difícil una vez sabías como manejarla—. Te lo dije Iruma-chan, soy muy posesivo, y nada más quiero que tengas ojos para mí —Le susurró en su oído, mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura para acercarla más, logrando que la misma emitiera ciertos sonidos placenteros.

—Y-yo… soy tu perra —apenas logró articular, parecía que estaba llegando a su límite. Kokichi sabía lo mucho que le gustaba aquello, ella era toda una masoquista que amaba ser insultada por él, el hecho de que la tuviese ahora totalmente sometida, le excitaba. Mientras que una de las manos de Kokichi bajaba, pasando por el trasero de Iruma, la otra acariciaba su espalda, la cual se curvaba como respuesta, él admiraba como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante él.

Ouma, a pesar de su falta de interés o atracción sexual hacia las personas, no se consideraba como alguien asexual, simplemente era un tema que no le daba la suficiente importancia, porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su vida. Pero después de conocer más a Iruma, se dio cuenta de lo pervertido que podía llegar a ser.

No le gustó Iruma por su bien proporcionado cuerpo, sino, extrañamente, por su forma de ser, y quizá por ser la única persona que lo soportaba. Sus personalidades se complementaban muy bien y era algo que lo hacía sentirse ajusto.

Kokichi quería a sus demás compañeros, era algo que ellos no creían. Caso contrario le pasaba a Miu, quien se aventuró a querer descubrir si lo que él decía era cierto. Tardó un poco, a veces caía en sus mentiras, pero ella ya no dudaba en que la quería. Iruma había lograba algo que los demás no, sorprenderlo sin haber esperado nada de ella.

—Bien dicho —Elogió— Te mereces un premio, ¿qué quieres que haga por ti? —La voz seductora de Kokichi provocó que Iruma lanzara cierto sonido placentero.

—Q-quiero saberlo… —manifestó mirándolo a los ojos, tímidamente—. Tú nunca me traicionarás, ¿verdad? —La expresión de Ouma cambió a una más seria— Siempre seré tuya, ¿no es cierto? —Ella cerró los ojos, asustada por su respuesta.

Ouma lo notó y sonrió dulcemente al darse cuenta de que el mayor miedo de Miu, era ser traicionada.

—Nunca lo haré Iruma-chan —le dijo confiado, logrando que la misma abriese sus ojos para verlo nuevamente—. Por eso te conseguí esta cadena, para demostrarte que siempre serás ***mía*** —Puntualizó. Los ojos de Iruma se iluminaron tras sus palabras. Se veía feliz, y eso a Ouma lo hacía feliz también— Uhm, pero pensé que querrías algo más —Mencionó juguetón mientras su mano empezaba a subir la falda rosa de Miu, así como la temperatura de ambos. No era necesario destacar que entre ellos había una atracción sexual impresionante.

Aunque, al principio, Ouma siempre la dejaba con las ganas apropósito, por verla lloriquear y gritarle lo mucho que lo odiaba (algo que sabía que era mentira), pero se arrepentía de eso, porque él también quedaba con las ganas; por lo que cuando por fin desahogaron su deseo sexual por primera vez, muy pocas veces era capaz de dejarlo así.

—¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más! —Exclamó Iruma. Entonces, Ouma dejó por fin toda la distancia que tenían y en un tirón de cadenas, la besó. Después de todo a él le gustaba jugar primero con la mente de Iruma antes de "comenzar".

Los besos fueron acompañados por caricias hasta que sus manos se encontraban ya despojando la ropa del otro. Iruma empezó a besar el pecho bien formado de Kokichi, el cual para su sorpresa, la primera vez que lo vio, se había impresionado de ello, debido a que pensaba que Kokichi era más delgado. Todo en Kokichi siempre parecía una mentira. Pero una vez se unían, sabían que todo lo que pasaba entre ellos era verdad. Una serie de emociones siempre los acompañaba, los hacía decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

—Te amo, Miu —Le dijo Ouma mientras besaba su cuello. Muchas veces lo había dicho en sus pensamientos, pero pocas veces lo había hecho sacar a la luz. Sentía que no era necesario decirlo, pero esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se debilitaba ante Iruma; y ella lo sabía, no le molestaba que Ouma no se lo dijese a menudo, pero cada vez que lo hacía su corazón latía con más fuerza que antes, y la hacía lucir más sonrojada que otras veces.

—Kokichi, tú… —Iruma, quien de alguna forma terminó a espaldas de él, paró de hablar y gimió más fuerte al sentirlo dentro de ella. Era de mencionar, que muy pocas veces ambos se llamaban por sus propios nombres.

—Te amo más que nada en este mundo —Le susurró mientras gemía y seguía embistiéndola—. Eres mía y no podrás alejarte de mí, ¿lo entiendes?

—¡Sí, soy tuya! ¡Te amo! —Respondió excitadamente, mientras sus caderas se unían al movimiento, logrando un vaivén sincronizado, que los hacía perderse en el placer— ¡Aunque a veces diga que te odio, son sólo malditas mentiras! —Ouma sonrió por esas palabras— ¡Te amo más que cualquiera de mis jodidos inventos! ¡Eres el único que me hace sentir de ésta manera! ¡Quiero tener hijos contigo! —La declaración de Miu era algo que no esperaba, aunque a la vez era propio de ella decir cosas inesperadas como esas. Kokichi no se preocupó por pensarlo _en ese momento,_ por lo que con su mano izquierda hace que Iruma gire un poco su rostro para poder besarla mientras su mano derecha se une con la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos, disfrutando de aquél instante, sólo de ellos.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Tiempo sin escribir en este fandom, debo decir que con la llegada de V3 en inglés me emocioné mucho :D aún no termino el capítulo 6 pero mi shipeo con Kokichi y Miu es muy intensa, y viendo que aún no hay mucho escrito sobre ellos, me animo a escribirlo yo, no era el primer escrito de ellos que tenía planeado, más bien a pesar de que advertí spoiler, creo que en realidad no hay ninguno, esto es como yo siento que ellos dos terminarían siendo pareja y cómo serían! (llevo desde el lunes escribiendo esto, y ya es viernes xD).

Espero les haya gustado, intenté no ser tan explícita con las escenas sexuales, es que ambos tienen una vida sexual muy activa xD en fin, próximamente escribiré más sobre ellos.

Sin más que decir, ¡nos leemos luego!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Posible ooc (fuera de personaje), mucho headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza), escenas sexuales un poco más explícitas, quizá algo empalagoso, posible situaciones sado-maso no explícitas.

* * *

 **The way that I love you**

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Una vez más estaban inmersos en la pasión que sólo podían compartir entre ellos, sin importarles el lugar en que se encontrasen, con tal de ser sólo ellos dos. Aunque la habitación siempre era el mejor lugar para tomarse _su tiempo._

Kokichi besa y lame los senos de Miu, y a su vez acaricia sus muslos, mientras que su compañera rodeaba su espalda con sus brazos, y hábilmente se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante, variando de arriba hacia abajo, mientras montaba a su chico quien estaba sentado sobre la cama, apoyando su espalda sobre la misma. Ambos cuerpos se encontraban en un contacto muy íntimo, piel contra piel.

La rubia al no poder besar Kokichi quien estaba ocupado con su pecho, baja un poco su cabeza para mordisquear su oreja, el líder supremo maldice por dentro al no poder contener aquél fuerte gemido que emitió, y que provocó que apretara las nalgas que Miu con más fuerza y la acercara mucho más a él. Pensó en como su novia se aprovechaba de conocer su punto débil, pero no podía negar lo mucho que le encantaba.

Porque sólo ella conocía sus debilidades, sólo ella los descubrió.

El balanceo y los gemidos continuaban, pero Kokichi cuando pensaba en todo lo que Miu era para él, durante el sexo, solía ser un poco más duro de lo normal, por lo que en un impulso, aló el cabello que tanto le gustaba de Miu, provocando que girase un poco su cabeza para dejar lucir su blanco cuello. Notó que su antigua marca estaba desapareciendo y arqueó sus cejas, dirigiéndose sin pensarlo dos veces hasta allí para rehacer su chupetón, estimulando la excitación de Miu quien gimió más fuerte.

Cuando separa sus labios de la piel de Miu, observa la marca roja y sonríe. Aquello claramente indicaba que _ella le pertenecía a él nada más._ Kokichi empezó a dejar suaves besos desde su marca roja hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales procedió a devorar mientras acariciaba su espalda. Miu era la que tenía el control de los movimientos en aquélla posición; y una vez dejaron de besarse, miraron su sonrojado y excitado rostro, haciendo que las tonalidades frías de sus ojos se encontraran.

Los movimientos de Miu eran más rápidos y en vertical, permitiendo una penetración bastante profunda. Los gemidos aumentaban pero no dejaban de mirarse; aquél acto no se trataba de nada más que la demostración de su amor, un amor que meses atrás, no eran conscientes que era algo que estaba más allá de lo que sabían.

Porque tanto Miu como Kokichi aprendieron a amar cuando se enamoraron. Toda vez que mientras la primera se amaba a sí misma y alegaba ser el deseo de todos los hombres, el otro no le prestaba atención a lo referente al amor. Sus sentimientos surgieron de una manera tan inesperada, que incluso Ouma, a pesar de ser el primero en darse cuenta de lo que sentía, se sorprendió. El chico de baja estatura solía aburrirle el mundo por lo predecible que veía todo, pero una vez pasó aquello que nunca previó, su punto de vista cambió.

Sus sentimientos y el deseo que tenía hacia Iruma eran algo que no podía controlar.

Mientras Iruma, con su gran ego, siempre pensó que decir lo deseada que era por todos era lo mejor, a pesar de que, como muchos sabían, no tenía amigos, así que mucha de las cosas que decían eran mentiras. Lo cierto era que, por mucho que lo negara, siempre quiso a alguien a su lado, pero nunca llegó a pensar que ese alguien fuese Ouma, quien la enamoró y tomó todo de ella. Y la inventora a pesar de que presumía sobre su experiencia en el sexo, la verdad era que Miu fue virgen hasta que Kokichi la hizo suya; y ese hecho la hacía sentir muy bien consigo misma.

En el pasado, a Miu le avergonzaba no tener amigos, o a alguien que la quisiera, resguardándose bajo insultos hacia los demás y proclamaciones de superioridad que la hacían sentir mejor, como alguien que no conoce la tristeza. Pero Kokichi la conoce, sabe que no quiere estar sola, sabe que no quiere ser traicionada; después de todo, él la escuchó y la tomó enserio cuando mostró su verdadera debilidad. Él está a su lado porque la ama, ella lo sabe, no, ella lo _siente_.

Siente que cada acción de su parte, no es más que otra muestra de su amor hacia ella. A veces cae en una de sus mentiras, pero no es algo que la haga dudar de lo que Kokichi sentía por ella. Porque Miu sabe que lo arriesgó todo enamorándose de un mentiroso, pero es uno que también se arriesgó a quererla, a entenderla.

Por eso, hacer el amor con Kokichi era tan placentero, aquél acto lejos de toda mentira, lejos del mundo en sí, aquella pasión, aquél momento era algo que les pertenecía solo a ellos dos. No podían siquiera imaginarse con alguien distinto. Él y sólo él podía brindarle su calor.

Otra de las cosas buenas de hacerlo en alguna de sus habitaciones era que, después del sexo, siempre se acurrucan en la cama. A Miu le gustaba juguetear con la mano libre de Kokichi, pensando que, a pesar de tener la apariencia de un niño dulce e inocente, tenía las manos de un hombre perverso (en el buen sentido de la palabra), que siempre sabían donde y cómo tocarla. Porque por el simple hecho de que ahora su novio, se encontraba acariciando su cabello con su otra mano, la hacía estremecerse.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Uh, yo siempre colocando fanfics completos y luego resulta que luego me inspiro y publico otro cap xD bueno esto es... no más que otro de mis pequeños headcanon que tengo entre Miu y Kokichi, como la tendencia de Miu de tomar la mano de Kokichi o el de él de acariciar su cabello, y bueno, como expliqué anteriormente su vida sexual es muy alta, así que se me es imposible no pensar en ellos en este tipo de situación, aunque claro, tengo muchos más headcanons no-sexuales que podría compartir una vez mi inspiración me lo permita xD y posiblemente los publique aquí (ya que XD)

Bueno, en fin, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos luego~


End file.
